1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radio frequency (RF) transmitting and receiving modules located within a vehicle passenger compartment.
2. Background Art
Typically, vehicle RF transmitting and receiving modules include an antenna. This antenna has been placed in any number of positions within a vehicle passenger compartment. Such positions include the roofing structure, rear view mirror, dashboard, glove box, steering wheel, roof support members, sun-visor, and the like.
The problem with many antenna placements is that they typically are either in close proximity to substantial metallic objects, have a substantial metallic object in a communication path between the antenna and an object with which it communicates, or are limited in functionality. Antennas in close proximity to substantial metallic objects or antennas having a substantial metallic-object within the signal communication path are susceptible to interferences. Some antennas, such as near-transparent film antennas, are limited in functionality as compared to wire-type antennas. Film antennas are typically limited in material selection, antenna placement, antenna aiming, and antenna size.
Therefore, there exists a need to uniquely position an antenna having full functionality within a vehicle passenger compartment so that the antenna is positioned away from nearby metallic objects while also having a substantially clear communication path between the antenna and the object with which it communicates.
In response, a uniquely positionable module for placement of virtually any type of antenna within the vehicle passenger compartment is provided.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a system responsive to RF signals includes a vehicle passenger compartment with at least one seat having a seat back not forming part of the interior boundary of the passenger compartment. The seat includes a headrest portion and a module centrally disposed within the headrest that is operative for communicating RF signals.
In an embodiment of the present invention, RF signals originating from a source outside of a the passenger compartment are receivable by the module.
In an embodiment of the present invention, RF signals are transmittable from the headrest module to a destination outside the passenger compartment.
In an embodiment of the present invention, RF signals originate from a control source such as, for example, a remote keyless entry device (RKE).
In an embodiment of the present invention, RF signals originate from an information sources, such as tire monitoring devices, radio stations, cellular telephones, trunk CD players, GPS transmitters, television stations, and the like.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle is controllable in response to RF signals receivable by a vehicle seating system.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a module is concealable within a headrest and has no portion of the module contacting an exterior surface of the headrest.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a module is positionable and supportable within a headrest by foam so that no portion of the module contacts an exterior surface of the headrest.
In an embodiment of the present invention, a module is positionable and supportable within a headrest by a headrest support member so that no portion of the module contacts an exterior surface of the headrest.
In an embodiment of the present invention, RF signal reception is improved by positioning the antenna in a front driver seat headrest where it is thereby sufficiently away from any metallic object and above a definable plane of substantial metallic objects.